Ben 10 Vs. Dora the Explorer
Ben 10 Vs. Dora the Explorer is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is written by Ahmad. Summary Y'know the stuff, Ben fights Dora, etc... The real action is in the Plot. Plot Ben and Kevin are walking in a mall. He points at a random dude. Ben: Die of Boredom! Dude: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The Dude explodes. Kevin: That was stupid. Ben: Me dun cayr. Kevin: ...Okay. Suddenly, the mall exploded. Kevin: Why are we the only ones still alive? Ben: POWER OF AWESOMENESS!!! Kevin: How are we going home? Ben tranforms. Ben: LEAPYEAR!! Onto my back, Kevin! Kevin jumps on Leapyear's back, and he leaps in the air, then lands in the middle of a desert. Kevin: Where are we? Leapyear: Dunno. He leaps again into the air. Meanwhile, Dora and Boots are walking in a forest. Dora: Uhh... How do we go back, Boots? Boots: Easy! Let's ask our mysteriously talking map that you forget about every single episode and ask me that same question! Dora: How do we summon it? Boots: We yell out, Map! Dora: Yell with us, Map! Boots: MAAAAP! Dora: MAAAP! Hey, yo, the readers aren't gonna yell out with you, so, STFU! Dora: Can't you just take out from your backpack? I mean, it doesn't even have legs! Dora: Oh, you're right. Boots, can you get it out of my backpack? Boots: Sure, no problem, Dora. He walks behind her, and opens the backpack, when suddenly, SLAM!! Leapyear lands upon Boots, crushing him. Dora: BOOTS! Kevin: Oh come on. Not another foreign landscape! Leapyear: WHU? WHU DU U MEEN? Dora: Talk about the spelling. Kevin: The writer does it on purpose. Now, another fanon writer is ripping off that. Dora: Uh, I see. BUT YOU CRUSHED BOOTS, YOU STUPID FUDGING GUY! She grabs Map and throws it at Leapyear. Leapyear: Ohh, is that a penny? Leapyear ducks to get it, and the map hits Kevin, knocking him out. He falls off Leapyear. Dora: You will pay!!!! For that tea cup I bought two days ago but I didn't have any money! Leapyear: OH, sure. He transforms. Ben: DEBTPAY!! Debtpay shoots money at Dora, swarming her. Dora: YES!! MONEY!! She takes a bill, and sees a picture of Ben drawn with a pencil. Dora: They're fake! Debtpay: YUP! Dora: Face the wrath of Dora! Time for Firebending! She shoots a fire blast at Debtpay, sending him flying at a tree. Debtpay: Since when can you do that? Dora: I dunno, really. But you killed Boots! Boots: No, actually, I am still- A coconut falls onto his head, knocking him out again. Dora: Look at this innocent you killed!! Dora grabs Boots and squeezes his neck. Boot's face turns blue. Debtpay: I think he's still alive. Just like Kevin. Kevin jumps up. Kevin: Did someone say my name? Debtpay: No. You can go back to being knocked out. Kevin: Okay. He falls down, out cold. Debtpay: But you, Dora, I will kill you! For not dying your hair blonde! Dora: AND I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MURDERER IMPERIALIST! FACE THE RATH OF DORA! She grabs a coconut tree and starts throwing coconuts rapidly at Debtpay. Debtpay: Oh carp! Dora: Shouldn't it be, Holy Crap? Debtpay: No. He transforms. Ben: REO!! REO blasts Oreos in Dora's face, but she merely eats them. Dora: YUMOREOS! She jumps at REO and bites his leg. REO: Away from me, Beneater! REO vikingizes. REØ blasts whipped cream at Dora, splashing her. REØ: REØ!! REØ shoots Øreøs at Dora sending her flying. Dora: Time for revenge!! Lightning strikes Dora, and an Omnitrix grows on her wrist. REØ: lolwut? Dora transforms into a female Blue Tetramand. Boots attempts to get up, but, she smashes the ground, causing a coconut to fall onto Boots' head, knocking him out. Dora: BluePunch! BluePunch punches REØ, knocking him back. REØ: By the power Thor, let lightning strike! Meanwhile in the skies, Thor is watching TV, when suddenly, he gets up. Thor: I suddenly have the urge to make lightning strike. He swings his hammer, and a lightning bolt strikes BluePunch, knocking her out. REØ: lol that was easy! Now to get rid of this woman. Boots gets up, dizzy. Boots: Wtfudge! What happened to Dora? REØ: Long story. Eggy falls out of the sky and lands in REØ's arms. Eggy: Bagawk. REØ: Eggy, i luv u. (reverts) Boots: Where did he come from? Ben: I dunno, dun care. Boots: So, what do I do to Dora's corpse? Ben: Meh, throw it into the dumpster.... Along with Kevin's dead body. Kevin gets up. Kevin: But I'm alive! Eggy blasts him with an explosive egg, knocking him out. Ben: Not anymore. Ben transforms. Ben: Lurnit! He teleports away, along with Eggy. Boots: What about me? A coconut falls on his head, knocking him out. THE END! Characters * Ben * Kevin * Eggy * Dora * Boots Aliens * Leapyear * Debtpay * REO * REØ * Lurnit by Dora * BluePunch Villains * None. Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes Category:Fan made BTSF episodes Category:Ahmad15